


the lord of the night light and the sun guide

by Janew_Daens



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janew_Daens/pseuds/Janew_Daens
Summary: Испокон веков Лорды Ночного Света рождались из взрыва Сверхновой и несли свою службу в качестве Возжигателей Луны.Испокон веков Путеводители провожали Солнце по Небесной Пустоши, не давая ему сбиться с пути.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	the lord of the night light and the sun guide

**Author's Note:**

> если вам вдруг показалось, что в тексте присутствуют отсылки к джорджу мартину - возможно, вам не показалось, ибо начало работы как раз пришлось к моменту моего чтения «битвы королей».  
> невероятно поэтичное (на мой взгляд) обращение «мой последний огонь» придумано не мной (жандармъ ясностъ), а сказано самим чанмином во время очередного интервью, где тохошик (в очередной раз) спросили, кто они друг для друга. юно ответил, что чанмин его семья, а чанмин сказал, что юно его последний огонь. я очень впечатлилась этой метафорой.  
> сущность некоторых вещей (типа асуров) намеренно искажены мной ради «сюжета, карл!». просьба не принимать такие вещи всерьёз, я просто упоротая и упившаяся зелёным чаем. 
> 
> «— галилей, признай уже, что земля плоская!  
> — из плоского здесь только твои шутки.»  
> (с)  
> это я к тому, что солнце вращается вокруг земли не потому, что я тупенькая, а потому что этого требовал сюжет.
> 
> работа была написана... когда я придумывала концепты для фотосессий донгов.   
> допридумывалась.   
> и самое обидное, что я так воодушевилась своей задумкой, что писала буквально на одном дыхании в течение недели. и работа была почти закончена, но... неожиданно, на концовке у меня произошёл ступор, и вся писанина была отправлена в черновики аж на два года, терпеливо дожидаться моего сиятельного присутствия.   
> как-то так.

Испокон веков в Поднебесной жили Лорды Ночного Света, известные как Возжигатели Луны, Сопроводители Вечерней Завесы и Властители Первого Облачного Покрова. Лорды жили поодиночке, сменяя друг друга на своём посту, как сменяет век столетие, рождаясь из взрыва Сверхновой и становясь звездой после смерти. Несмотря на свою довольно короткую жизнь (всего-то три сотни лет), Возжигатели могли ещё раз ступить на свой пост — звезда, принявшая дух почившего, могла взорваться ещё несколько раз, выпуская молодого, но уже умудрённого опытом Лорда в Небесную Пустошь. Однако после окончательной смерти — которая именовалась Всеконечный Сон — Лорды исчезали, и никто не знал, что происходило с ними после этого.  
Лорд Ночного Света был обязан сопровождать и возжигать поблёкшую Луну и заботиться о крошечных звездных пташках, которые в далеком-далеком будущем должны были стать облаками.

Он именовался Девятым Лордом Ночного Света. Его Сверхновая происходила из созвездия Змееносца, и он лишь во второй раз ступал на свой почетный пост, но, тем не менее, этот Лорд обладал терпением и мудростью. Он старательно выполнял свои обязанности, и Луна в его присутствии лучилась ясным пепельным светом, а звездные пташки свистели воздушную песню полуночных грёз. Лорд не знал никого, кроме этих пташек и мрачного Путеводителя, который вёл слепое Солнце по Небесной Пустоши и старательно не замечал легкую тень Возжигателя на закате, восходе и в полнолуние.  
Но Лорд не обижался на него, вечно неразговорчивого и раздражённого — должность Путеводителя (или же Проводника Солнца) не давалась для удовольствия.  
Несколько раз в году Путеводителю полагалось нести вахту в Лунной Тени, и тогда Лорд мог видеть тяжелые солнечные ожоги, от которых тот постоянно морщился. Стоило, однако, Возжигателю приблизиться, чтобы предложить помощь, как Проводник вновь начинал свой путь, а задерживать его никто не имел права.

Но однажды Солнце было особенно немилосердно.

Это чувствовал даже Лунный Лорд, медленно бредущий по темнеющему закатному Небу и щурящий глаза на жаркие лучи. Неожиданно тень Солнца упала на едва различимую в голубом шелке неба Луну, и Возжигатель увидел рядом с собой Путеводителя. Впервые так близко.  
Солнечный Проводник приветствовал Лунную Тень измученным вздохом, тяжело опираясь на свой золоченый посох. Должно быть, ожог от Солнца причинял ему нестерпимую боль, раз он с трудом стоял на ногах.

— Позвольте помочь вам.

Лорды Ночного Света являлись самыми низшими божествами Сияния, но даже они владели небольшой толикой магии, вполне достаточной, чтобы исцелять раны.

— Помочь?..

Путеводитель не имел права находиться в Лунной Тени больше пяти раз в год — все остальное время он должен был вести древнее, как сама Вселенная, Солнце, по сияющему матовым блеском Небу.

Лорду было жаль его. Всю спину, ноги и руки Проводника покрывали ожоги, как старые, засохшие, отвратительно стягивающие кожу, так и новые, алеющие знойными метками на коже. Лорд приблизился к нему, кладя мягкие холодные ладони на исстрадавшуюся плоть. Путеводитель ахнул и дернулся, когда ледяная магия Сияния заструилась сквозь его ноющие мышцы.

— Не так уж это и больно, — Лорд улыбнулся, неспешно отнимая руки от горячей кожи. — Теперь станет лучше.

Проводник же молчал, чуть приоткрыв рот в немом восхищении. Лорд Ночного Света был прекрасен, будто северное сияние — длинный водопад волос цвета ночных облаков, глаза предвечернего неба с искристыми брызгами молодых звезд и воздушное одеяние из лунного атласа. 

— Я Путеводитель, — едва слышно прошелестел раненный, не сводя с Лорда своих угольно-антрацитовых глаз с карминной радужкой.

— Я знаю, — тот мягко улыбнулся. — Для меня честь познакомиться с тобой, Путеводитель.

— Путеводитель, — опять прошептал он, касаясь кончиками пальцев алебастровой ладони Возжигателя.

— Путеводитель, — с улыбкой, ещё более светлой, подтвердил тот, осторожно прикасаясь к горячей руке.

— Откуда ты? — Проводник смотрел на него так, будто бы видел впервые в жизни, хотя Лорд жил в Поднебесной уже не первое столетие.

— Моя звезда родом из созвездия Змееносец, — ответил Возжигатель, наклоняя голову. — Но в первое мое рождение я увидел звезды Кассиопеи.

— Ты словно свет, — сказал Путеводитель, выпуская мягкие пальцы Лорда из своих загрубевших ладоней. Его красивые губы улыбались, хотя глаза говорили о чем-то другом, более сдавливающем и жарком.

— Это всего лишь дар Сияния, — улыбнулся Лорд. — Сам по себе я ничтожен.

— Неужели? — спросил Проводник, улыбаясь в ответ, и прежде, чем Лорд успел ответить, побрел дальше.

<center>***</center>  
— Откуда ты родом? — спросил как-то раз Лорд, когда Луна отбрасывала на слепящий солнечный диск Лунную Тень. — Почему ты оказался в Небесной Пустоши?

Он знал, что среди Путеводителей не было духов, желающих принять эту ношу добровольно.  
Проводник некоторое время молчал, смотря на то, как солнечные лучи нетерпеливо плещутся в небесных волнах, словно горячие лошади.

— Я Огненный Асур, родившийся из Солнечной Вспышки три тысячи лет назад, — медленно проговорил он, опираясь на свой посох. — Моей небесной Ступенью правит Эмпирей, властитель Земного Солнца и Света, владыка Зари и повелитель Закатных Облаков. Мои братья и я приносим в мир людей жару и свет, — Путеводитель опять замолчал.

— А из-за чего тебя изгнали? — осторожно спросил Лорд, рассматривая блистающую Солнечную Тропу.

— Мое изгнание случилось из-за моей близкой дружбы с Плачущими Сёстрами, — с трудом выговорил Асур. — Несколько раз я уступал им своё место рядом с братьями, давая их слезам оросить засыхающую Землю.

— Так почему ты оказался здесь? — все ещё недоумевал Возжигатель.

— Только преступивших Закон Света и Солнца отправляют в Небесную Пустошь, — угрюмо ответил Проводник.

— Ты преступник? — бесстрастно спросил Лорд, качая в руках крошечную звездную птичку.

— Никто не имеет права нарушать цикл Солнца без позволения Эмпирея, но я его нарушил, за что меня и сослали сюда. Я потерял своё бессмертие. После того, как я окончу свою службу, то умру на Небе, воскреснув человеком.

— Но ведь люди живут так мало, — с сомнением проговорил Возжигатель. Он знал Плачущих Сестёр — они изредка виделись по ночам и не казались ему злыми, напротив. Он не понимал столь сурового наказания.

— Уж лучше быть человеком, чем тем, кто я сейчас, — с горечью ответил Путеводитель. — Знаешь, как они меня называют? Там, наверху? — дождавшись отрицательного качания головой, он гневно выпалил:

— Бродяга!

Лорд был странником всю свою жизнь, так что не видел в этом оскорбления.

— В таком случае, у Солнца сейчас лучшее путешествие во всей жизни, — он мягко улыбнулся, из-за чего звездная пичужка в его руках издала нежную трель.

— Не говори так! — вскричал Проводник, и в его темных, словно штормовое море глазах огнём вспыхнула ярость. — Никогда!

— Разве это оскорбительно? — удивился Лорд, провожая взглядом перепуганную громким голосом пичужку, выпорхнувшую из его рук. — Разве плохо быть…

— Да что ты можешь знать об этом, ледяной принц?! — прошипел раздражённый Асур. — Ты только и знаешь, как зажигать Луну!

— Я всего лишь Лорд, а не принц, — строго поправил его Возжигатель. — И не Ледяной, а Лунный. Ко всему прочему, — ещё строже добавил он. — Луну не зажигают, а возжигают. Запомни это, пожалуйста.

Проводник зло сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Лорд почувствовал себя виноватым. У него не было права вести себя таким образом.

— Прости, что причинил тебе боль своим невежеством, — проговорил он мягко. — Тебе выпала неблагодарная доля. Но я постараюсь облегчить ее, исцеляя твои раны, если ты этого захочешь.

— Я хочу!.. — начал было Путеводитель, но вдруг резко умолк, обжигая сияющую фигуру Лорда своими жаркими глазами.

Возжигатель улыбнулся в ответ на острый взгляд Асура, терпеливо дожидаясь его слов. Почему-то в глубине его груди все сладко заволновалось, будто бы потревоженное облаком лунное свечение.

— Можно ли мне… — с неожиданной робостью пробормотал Проводник, отводя глаза, — Можно ли мне изредка прикасаться к тебе? Хотя бы немного?

У Лорда не было ни сердца, ни крови, однако ему вдруг показалось, что все его существо на мгновение сжали со всей силы, а потом отпустили вольной птицей в свободный полет. Боясь, что слова выйдут не такими, а голос дрогнет, он молча протянул свои бледные пальцы навстречу бросившейся вперёд горячей руке.

<center>***</center>  
— Даже когда я сбегаю от тебя в гневе, я все равно хочу вернуться.

Проводник стоял далеко, но Лорд мог легко разглядеть смущение на его красивом измученном лице.

— Ты мудрее, чем кажешься, — он спокойно улыбнулся, и звездные блики засверкали в его волосах. — Ты можешь усмирить свой гнев и простить мое незнание.

— Нет, дело не в моей мудрости! — вскричал Путеводитель. — Я лишь хочу вновь видеть твоё лицо, хочу касаться тебя, хочу заключить тебя в объятия, хочу, чтобы твои руки лежали в моих руках, я хочу всего тебя, навсегда!

Лорд опустил голову в замешательстве. Он всякий раз забывал о беспокойной натуре Огненных Асуров потому что Проводник был на порядок сдержаннее своих собратьев, но сейчас этот пылкий ответ смутил его.

— Это невозможно, — наконец проговорил он, поднимая глаза. — Когда придёт мой срок, то я превращусь в звезду и буду ждать взрыва Сверхновой, чтобы вернуться. Кто знает, когда это произойдёт…

— Сколько холода в твоих словах, о моё Солнечное Затмение! — горько усмехнулся Асур. — Если бы у меня было сердце, то оно, как говорят люди, разорвалось бы от отчаяния. Но у меня нет сердца, я всего лишь падший, сходящий с ума из-за тебя дух!

— Ты не падший, — мягко возразил Возжигатель. — Ты добрый. Не смущай своё существо мною — вскоре после моей смерти ты забудешь меня…

— Скорее Солнца сгорят во всех пятнадцати галактиках, возродившись в пучине Чёрной Дыры и тела звёзд обратятся в пепел всего сущего, чем я забуду твою улыбку!

— Даже Луна забывает своих Возжигателей, мой Солнечный Ветер, хотя её память безгранична, — Лорд прикоснулся холодной ладонью к щеке Проводника. Тот прильнул к ней, смотря на Возжигателя со страстной тоскливой нежностью.

— Я успел достаточно повидать за свою жизнь, но только с тобой ощущаю себя добровольно покоренным и счастливым из-за этого, — Асур потянулся вперёд, пропуская сквозь пальцы пепельный шёлк волос Лорда.

— Я всего лишь Возжигатель, а не твой укротитель, — Лорд усмехнулся. — Не превращай меня в того, кем я не являюсь.

— Твоё сияние исцеляет меня, — Проводник склонил голову к плечу Возжигателя. — Я бы хотел всю свою вечность бросить к твоим ногам.

— Твоя вечность слишком велика для меня, — невесело усмехнулся Лорд. — Не говори мне о тех клятвах, которые ты не в силах исполнить.

Путеводитель вскинул голову; его взгляд вспыхнул яростной уверенностью.

— Ты моё врачующее Лунное Свечение, ты вдыхаешь в меня силы одним лишь своим взглядом и дыханием. Я даю обет пред лицом Звёзд Поднебесной и под слепым сиянием Солнца и прошу тебя принять мою клятву, став моим Последним Огнём от начала сотворения Неба до окончания моего бессмертия. 

— Что ты делаешь?.. — с ужасом спросил у Асура Лорд, отстраняясь. — Отзови свою клятву, не проси меня о невозможном!

— Зачем же просить о возможном, если его легко исполнить? — с улыбкой спросил Путеводитель, поцелуем запечатывая на бледных пальцах Возжигателя свой обет. — Прося же о невозможном, я создаю нам шанс стремиться друг к другу бесконечно.

— Зачем нам бесконечность, если у нас нет и дня? — в отчаянии прошептал Лорд, даже не пытаясь отнять рук. — К чему это нескончаемое стремление, если оно не даст нам единения?

— Стремление друг к другу и есть наше единение, — ответил Проводник.

<center>***</center>  
Тело Лорда было горячим, словно тысяча маленьких солнц, но этот жар был не страшен Пламенному Асуру.  
Страшно было смотреть на пузырящееся, как от огня, лицо некогда прекрасного Возжигателя и лишь причинять ему ещё большую муку своими горячими руками.

— Сколько бы ни прошло столетий, я дождусь тебя, — неистово шептал Проводник в тяжело взымающуюся грудь Лорда. — Я дождусь, я дождусь…

Возжигатель с трудом поднял слабую руку, проводя ею по жестким, цвета огненного дыма волосам.

— Миг смерти мучителен, но в этом мое предназначение, — едва ворочая языком, пробормотал он. — Я был готов к боли. Не жди меня, не мучай себя понапрасну…

— Не тебе говорить мне о страданиях, — горько усмехнулся Путеводитель. — Я был наказан достаточно, чтобы после этого жить без тебя.

— Упрямец… — со слабой улыбкой прошелестел Лорд. Его длинные ресницы, затрепетав в последний раз, опустились и он затих в отчаянных горячих объятиях.

Проводник с трепетной нежностью прикоснулся губами к губам Возжигателя, сцеловывая застывшие капельки темно-серой крови на месте сильных ожогов. Его мягкое тепло очищающим светом пролилось на потрескавшуюся кожу и обгоревшие волосы, исцеляя грубые раны и возвращая лицу первозданную нежность.

— Ожидание не будет мукой, ибо я буду вознаграждён, увидев твоё лицо вновь, — прошептал Асур, выпуская из рук засиявшее тело. — Мой Последний Огонь…

<center>***</center>  
Когда они встретились вновь, прошло не одно столетие.  
Солнце медленно испепелило внутренний огонь Асура, оставив изнывающую от жара беспощадного светила холодеющую оболочку и измученные глаза, все ещё сверкавшие мутным тусклым светом.

— Это ты, — с трудом проговорил Путеводитель, протягивая к Лорду свои руки.

— Это я, — ответил тот, беря в свои ладони подрагивающие пальцы.

Проводник слабо улыбнулся, делая шаг вперёд. Его усохшее тело больше не имело сил нести такое тяжкое бремя. Он умирал.  
Лорд сжал старца в объятиях и пытался согреть остывающее лицо своим холодным дыханием.

— Все мои мучения стоили того, чтобы ещё раз увидеть тебя, мой Последний Огонь, — ласково прошелестел умирающий, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Лорда. Поднять руку он уже не мог: его силы стремительно иссякали.

— Не трать свой Пламень понапрасну, — лаская руками искаженное мукой лицо, прошептал Лорд. — Побереги его.

Проводник лишь улыбнулся, смотря на него с той же бесконечной любовью.

— Солнце жестоко, — горько прошептал Возжигатель, баюкая в своих руках угасающего Путеводителя. — Но судьба Лордов Ночного Света жестока вдвойне. Мы не имеем права связывать свою душу с кем-либо до тех пор, пока наш избранник не умрет на наших глазах. Мы мучаем тех, кого любим. Это наказание было возложено на нас из-за гордыни Луны, которая когда-то возомнила себя самым высшим земным светилом. Поэтому Луну поразили немотой, а нас — одиночеством…

— Я любил тебя даже когда не было надежды на взаимность! — с неожиданным прежним пылом воскликнул Асур, подаваясь вперёд и обдавая бледную щеку Лорда своим горячим дыханием. — Сейчас же я люблю тебя во сто крат сильнее.

— Как бы я хотел отдать тебе больше, чем могу… — Возжигатель прислонился лбом к холодному лбу Проводника. — Но я могу отдать тебе только одно…

— Этого достаточно… достаточно… — прохрипел Путеводитель. Отчаянный пламенный порыв выжал из него оставшиеся силы.  
Лорд тоскливо улыбнулся; в его звездных глазах стояли слезы, похожие на матовые лунные камни.

— Ты мой нежный Солнечный Ветер, ты согреваешь меня одним лишь прикосновением и дыханием. Я даю обет пред лицом Звёзд Поднебесной и под немым сиянием Луны и прошу тебя принять мою клятву, став моим Плачущим Светом от начала сотворения Неба и до моего Всеконечного Сна.

Проводник нежно смотрел на него — он уже не мог ни говорить, ни двигаться — и его горячая некогда кожа становилась все холоднее и холоднее.

— Я найду тебя, — едва слышно пообещал ему Возжигатель; его слезы падали на усохшее лицо Путеводителя, исцеляя старые ожоги и разглаживая морщины. — Я сделаю все, что угодно, но я найду тебя.

Он наклонился, сцеловывая последнее тепло с губ Асура и ловя его прощальный долгий взгляд.

— Я подарю нам мгновение вместо вечности, мой Плачущий Свет, — Лорд улыбнулся сквозь пелену слез, оглаживая кончиками ледяных пальцев прекрасное юное лицо с уже застывшими агатовыми глазами. — Я люблю тебя, люблю больше самого Сияния…


End file.
